Price to Pay
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Violência,Lemon,Angst,Escravidão,Romance]Da noite para o dia, a vida do jovem Maxwell toma um rumo inesperado e o preço que ele terá que pagar por sua dignidade pode ser alto demais.[1x2,00x2]


**Price to Pay  
(O preço a se pagar)  
Heero x Duo; ??**** x Duo****  
****Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Violência, Escravidão, Romance **

**Disclamer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, mas tomei a liberdade de remontar os nomes dos personagens para ser utilizado nessa fanfic ao meu bel prazer, então para que vocês não fiquem perdidos, deixo aqui os nomes dos personagens... Os outros somente no decorrer de história.

Duo David Maxwell, filho de Gabriel James Maxwell & Helen Marie Maxwell (francesa)

Heero Adam Henri Yuy, filho de Claire Henri Yuy (francesa) & Kyoshi Yuy

**Sumário**: _Da noite para o dia, a vida do jovem Maxwell toma um rumo inesperado e o preço que ele terá que pagar por sua dignidade pode ser alto demais._

**Boa leitura e comentem.**

* * *

**Price to Pay  
(O preço a se pagar)**

* * *

**-**

**Prólogo**

-

"Sr. Maxwell, por favor, assine logo os documentos para que possamos tornar legais os tramites de posse de seus bens. Meu cliente tem pressa".

"Mas eu não posso fazer isso com a minha família... Como irei explicar isso tudo a minha esposa e ao meu único filho? Como vou explicar que perdi tudo?". Perguntava com visível desespero o homem de aparente 40 anos.

"Explique a verdade Sr. Maxwell, diga que o senhor perdeu tudo, terras, dinheiro, todos os bens e inclusive vendeu até mesmo a esposa e o único filho pelo vicio de jogo. Não é essa a mais pura verdade, senhor?".

"O que foi que eu fiz meu Deus... O que foi que eu fiz...?". Em suas mãos pendia a caneta tinteiro a qual usara para assinar a documentação passando todos os seus bens, os preciosos, matérias e os que não possuíam valores, como esposa e filho, para o nome do homem que o vencera a noite toda na jogatina.

Seus olhos azuis fitavam o papel, desfocados, enquanto lágrimas lhe cobriam a face não adiantando em nada lavar a vergonha que manchava agora sua alma.

Estava falido, perdera tudo, as terras no novo continente, o dinheiro, a posição que o nome da família Maxwell ostentava, a adorável esposa Helen Marie... Sua Helen, seu anjo de doçura e seu filho Duo.

Como explicar ao seu filho que agora ele pertenceria à outra família? Que fora vendido como se fosse um escravo? Que teria que abandonar seus estudos e se sujeitar a receber ordens, e trabalhar? Não queria encarar a decepção nos olhos de seu menino.

**-ooo-**

"Eu não acredito nisso... Como o senhor pode fazer uma coisa dessas com a gente, pai? COMO?". Os gritos podiam ser ouvidos por todos os cômodos da belíssima casa em Orléans.

"Filho...". Os olhos azuis não conseguiam se sustentar. Olhar para o rosto de seu filho e ver a fúria e a decepção estampadas daquela forma eram por demais doloroso. "Eu... eu perdi a noção e...".

"E NOS VENDEU... NOS VENDEU COMO SE FOSSEMOS GADO". Um dedo em riste, acusador, era direcionado ao pai.

"Perdão filho... perdão...". Sentia as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto e suspirando olhou para a esposa que desde que começara a falar não lhe tinha dirigido nenhuma palavra. "Helen... Marie". Chamou entre soluços.

"Eu sabia que um dia Gabriel James Maxwell, você perderia toda a fortuna de sua família, mas eu nunca pensei... Nunca pensei que você nos colocaria em uma mesa de apostas como se fossemos meros objetos". O rosto sempre sereno ostentava agora tristeza e decepção.

Uma batida na porta fora ouvida e o momento tenso entre a conversa interrompida.

"Senhor, tem uns senhores esperando na saleta e desejam falar com o senhor. Disseram que vieram fazer o levantamento dos bens da casa". Era um dos empregados a porta da grande biblioteca.

Gabriel James Maxwell sentiu-se o mais miserável dos homens ao escutar aquilo. Nem bem tinha assinado a documentação e se direcionado para casa, a fim de conversar com a família e lhes explicar que agora nada tinham e nem mesmo o direito de suas liberdades, e o intragável do estrangeiro a quem perdera os bens já mandava seus homens.

Com um suspiro longo e vencido, fitou os olhos azuis, de cor tão exótica que mais se aparentava a um belíssimo tecido chinês pela coloração violeta, de sua esposa.

"Enquanto você, Gabriel, vai ter com esses senhores, estarei no nosso quarto arrumando a minha mala". Seus olhos vagaram do esposo para o filho que ainda estava ali com a mais perfeita expressão de indignação na bela face. "Duo... vá para o seu quarto e faça o mesmo. Tenho certeza que estaremos na lista de 'bens' da casa". Mal terminou de falar, se virou retirando-se da biblioteca, deixando para trás os dois homens de sua vida.

"Tenho vergonha de um dia ter sonhado em ser como o senhor. Eu pensava que meu pai era a perfeita imagem do bom homem de família, o perfeito esposo e pai, mas me enganei completamente...". Com essas palavras duras, Duo se retirou da biblioteca deixando para trás o homem que um dia aprendera a amar e idolatrar.

**-ooo-**

Olhos castanhos fitavam atentamente as duas pessoas prostradas a sua frente. Uma belíssima mulher, ainda jovem em seus prováveis 33 anos, olhos de uma tonalidade tão exótica, e a perfeita delicadeza das feições das mulheres francesas. E um rapaz, esguio, com o mesmo formato de rosto e os mesmos olhos, de estatura baixa, cabelos longos, não condizentes para um homem, presos em uma perfeita trança e aparentando ainda uns 18 anos. Era o que seus olhos fitavam antes de serem desviados para os nomes que constavam no dossiê em suas mãos.

Pigarreando deixou sua voz grave ser ouvida por ambos.

"Encantado em conhecê-la Sra. Helen Marie Maxwell. Por favor, sente-se, não há necessidade em permanecer de pé. Jovem, Duo David Maxwell, por favor, sente-se também ao lado de sua mãe". A voz rouca e nasalada falava calmamente.

Helen meneou a cabeça e sem falar nada apenas sentou-se no diminuto sofá, mas Duo, que não estava nada satisfeito, não conseguiu se manter calado sem deixar que o sarcasmo escorrer em suas poucas palavras.

"Se o senhor está ordenando, eu só posso obedecer". Mostrando um sorriso nada amigável, Duo sentou-se ao lado da mãe. Mantendo forçadamente o sorriso, que para olhos atentos e experientes do homem a sua frente, eram nítidos a insatisfação e o ódio pela situação que se encontravam.

Suspirando pesadamente e pensando na rápida conversa que teve com sua esposa desde que chegara em casa e lhe contara o que ocorrera, ao se levantar da poltrona deixou sua voz ecoar pelo recinto.

"Deixe-me me apresentar corretamente. Sou Kyoshi Yuy, um homem de negócios, estrangeiro nessa belíssima terra. Esta conversa que teremos adveio de uma situação que é realmente lamentável, acreditem, não me agrada em nada, mas ao longo desta minha vida já presenciei de tudo um pouco. Algumas coisas mais do que eu mesmo gostaria". Parou de falar com as mãos para trás do corpo, uma segurando a outra e voltou-se para as duas pessoas no sofá, tornando a falar. "Por isso que, ao escutar o que o Sr. Maxwell estava apostando, tomei a decisão de aceitar. Melhor ele ter perdido todos os bens para a minha pessoa, do que para qualquer oportunista". Teve a fala embargada pelo baixo comentário que ouviu do jovem.

"Até parece que não é um. O que te difere dos demais?". Foi baixo, mas mesmo assim pode ser ouvido.

"O que me difere jovem, Maxwell? Eu não tomaria sua mãe como uma amante e não faria varias outras coisas. Isso é o que me diferencia de vários oportunistas, até porque não preciso disso". O tom saiu sério, os olhos castanhos fitavam friamente o rapaz. "Sou um homem de bem meu jovem, mas tenho meus limites e sou rígido quando se trata de certos assuntos. Pois bem, vou lhes contar o que será feito, de hoje em diante, de suas vidas".

Duo olhava-o com raiva e seus dedos crispavam sobre o tecido do sofá. Helen apenas escutava tudo calada, com o olhar que oscilava entre a dura realidade e o perdido.

Kyoshi Yuy voltou a se sentar, e fitando-os falou a decisão que tomara.

"Minha esposa, a Sra. Claire Yuy que posteriormente conheceram, me aconselhou na decisão. Sra. Maxwell, a senhora ficará aqui em casa com a minha esposa, como uma acompanhante, não será desmerecida em nada, terá tudo o que desejar dentro das regras estabelecidas, que depois lhe irei informar...". Pausou olhando o rosto da bela senhora de cabelos castanhos claros a sua frente, vendo esta lhe olhar diretamente.

"Só tenho a lhe agradecer por essa sua generosidade, Sr. Yuy". A voz calma para uma situação daquelas deixou Duo olhando, para a mãe, completamente abismado.

"Mas mãe...". Duo nem pode falar nada, a voz de Kyoshi voltou a soar pela sala.

"Jovem Maxwell, quanto ao senhor, estarei enviando-o para New Orléans, ficará em uma de minhas fazendas para que assim possa ter contato com os negócios, claro, terá seus estudos, mas ficara sobre a responsabilidade de meu filho e deverá obedecê-lo".

"O QUÊ? O senhor só pode estar louco se pensa que vou aceitar isso! Não pretendo sair daqui e nem muito menos deixar minha mãe em suas mãos". Havia se levantado, e só não foi em direção Kyoshi Yuy porque sua mãe tinha lhe segurado o braço.

Kyoshi apenas suspirou. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas o que tinha em mente teria que ser seguido a risca, mesmo que o jovem a sua frente estivesse de acordo ou não.

"É isso que o senhor acabou de ouvir. Seus pertencem ainda estão na mala e sua partida dar-se-á ainda esta noite em uma das embarcações, portanto, não adianta se revoltar. Você irá para New Orléans, ficará em uma de minhas terras, poderá ver as terras que foram de sua família, estudará e obedecerá as ordens de meu filho. Estarei, mesmo que de longe, recebendo relatórios sobre seu desenvolvimento. Esse assunto encontra-se encerrado".

-

**Continua...**

-

* * *

_**Notinhas e comentários da escritora:**_

_Um projetinho que se encontrava guardado no fundinho da gaveta do meu pc... E foi primeiramente postado no Shounen no Jounetsu (nem no meu site tinha sido), e relutei muito de postar aqui, mas vamos ver... Acho que a fic só vai andar se tiver uma boa aceitação... E sim, eu sou malévola... 'risada maligna'  
_

_Espero que gostem da fic, comentem deixando críticas construtivas e incentivem._

_Agradecimento a Blanxe que me ajudou a encontrar o nome para a fic e por outras coisas também que se contar perde a graça. E bem, só peço que não matem a escritora pelos rumos desta história _XD_  
_

_Espero que minha beta também não me mate quando descobrir...rsrs_

_**Palavra da beta: **__Apesar de amar as duas, isso não está me cheirando bem. Até o final da fic, talvez tenhamos uma raposa sem rabo e uma escritora a menos no fandom Gundam. Por enquanto, um voto de confiança. e uma sobrancelha erguida, a lá Hee-chan._

_**Litha:** Acho que vou ter que esconder o meu rabinho de youko _T.T_ 'gota' _

_**Bjins**_

_**Litha-chan**_


End file.
